


Survivor

by Daydreamsofu (Supertights)



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (Comic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Jedi padawan, Male-Female Friendship, POV Third Person, Survivor Guilt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Daydreamsofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes another survivor to recognise the pain Zayne is in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor

_Something_ was slowly poisoning him. Forcing him to relive the ugly memory of the other Padawans cruel deaths, seeing his childhood friends strewn lifeless across the temple floor every time he closed his eyes to sleep. Unflinching images of their masters' betrayal, of his escape. His hands would curl into tight fists and his body wrapped into a foetal coil until he lost touch with the real world.

This time though, he gradually became aware of a hand on his back, rubbing awkwardly. He looked up to see Jarael sitting beside him.

"Zayne?"

His arms circled her waist and he clung on to her, desperately. She returned the embrace clumsily, as if she was new to the concept of giving comfort.

"It's called survivor's guilt..." she said softly. "It will ease in time, without diminishing what you've lost."

His mouth moved against her shirt, as he tried to reply but failed.


End file.
